1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer system storage devices and, more particularly, to solid state storage systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the electronics industry, the trend is to make electronic equipment smaller as each generation hits the market. As the electronic equipment and its associated equipment racks get smaller, backup power requirements get increasingly difficult to meet. For example, as equipment fits into smaller enclosures, the power supplies that fit in them must also necessarily get smaller. Accordingly, as the power supply units get smaller the ability to provide adequate backup power from a smaller backup supply is more difficult.